You and Me
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Kai and Miguel are getting married! Yet what would a wedding be without friends to create SOME kind of drama at SOME point during the day, especially with friends like Tala and Bryan. Sequel to Kai's Day Off. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Ah, finally we have the wedding! Thank you to everyone who read _Kai's Day Off_ and asked for the story of the wedding, which I hadn't really intended to write. You all gave me something to do when I'm procrastinating from school work! (Less than 25 school days left! PARTY TIME!)

I don't know if this excites anyone (though I'd hope it would) but once school is over, I'll have a lot more time on my hands. This of course means... MORE STORIES! At least in theory, unless my dear muse decides to not give me any ideas, which I suppose is entirely possible...

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nothing. Short, sweet, and to the point.

* * *

"Miguel, will you _please_ hold still for a minute? You're being difficult!" Claude scolded as he tried to tie Miguel's tie for him.

"I can't help it, Claude, I'm nervous. You know how I am when I get nervous," Miguel said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Claude stepped back and glared.

"Yes, I know _exactly_ how you get when you're nervous. You get fidgety! Now stop moving for two seconds and I'll fix your tie. Otherwise, I'll leave and you can do this yourself," Claude replied, clearly frustrated.

"Claude, you can't leave me! You're my best man!"

"Then stop moving and let me fix your stupid tie!" Claude half yelled.

"How's everything going over here?" The two Spaniards turned to see Spencer entering the tent that had been set up for Miguel and his friends to get ready.

"Fine if Miguel would stop fidgeting," Claude scoffed, finally finishing Miguel's tie.

"How are you doing, Miguel?" Spencer asked, standing right in front of Miguel as Claude moved behind his friend to work on his hair.

"I'm nervous," Miguel laughed. "I'm so excited, though. I mean, I know nothing's going to really change. I knew from day one I was going to spend the rest of my life with Kai. It's just that now, after today, he won't be my boyfriend, but my husband."

"It changes nothing, but it changes everything at the same time," Spencer laughed. Miguel nodded in agreement.

"How's Kai?" Miguel asked, after a moment of silence. Spencer shook his head and chuckled.

"He's a nervous ball of energy," Spencer said. "He's about to drive Tala insane, and that's pretty difficult. It's like the Kai I knew when I was just six years old is back from the dead. He's so excited. I don't remember the last time I saw Kai this excited about anything."

Miguel smiled at that, his thoughts drifting to his beautiful fiancé. Miguel had proposed on Kai's last birthday, almost seven months ago. Now, they were getting married. Miguel was going to be Kai's husband soon. Kai had spent the past few months agonizing over every little detail that could possibly be agonized over, and a few that couldn't be, wanting the wedding to be perfect.

For the past month, the two had been staying with Robert in his mansion. Kai had been stressing about where to have the wedding, when Miguel suggested the beach where he proposed. Kai had instantly agreed, and Robert had insisted the two of them stay with him until the wedding.

Exactly one week ago however, Tala, Claude, and Bryan had burst into their room and dragged the two out and to opposite ends of the mansion. Tala had dragged Kai away, while Bryan had thrown Miguel over his shoulder and was followed closely by Claude. The three conspired to keep the happy couple apart for the entire week, much to the disgust of Kai and Miguel.

"Only one hour and you get to see him again," Claude said, as if reading his thoughts. Miguel glared at him.

"I could have spent the entire week with him if it weren't for you."

"What's one week apart when you have the rest of your lives together? Besides, if we hadn't then you two never would have gone shopping for your suits and everything else you block-heads left for the last minute."

"Hey!" Miguel yelled indignantly, rather resentful of the fact that he was just called a block-head.

"Claude, time to trade!" Claude and Miguel glanced up as Tala came into view. Miguel shot the two a confused glance, before Claude nodded in agreement towards Tala.

"Miguel, I'll be back when it's time. Until then, Tala's in charge. Don't have a panic attack while I'm gone!" Claude cheered good-naturedly as he ran off in the direction Tala had come from.

"How are you doing, Miguel?" Tala asked as he sat down next to the Spaniard. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous," Miguel laughed. "You would be too if it was you and Claude instead of me and Kai."

Tala blushed, but brushed off the comment. "Yeah, well, the fact is that it _is_ you and Kai. And we need to talk."

"What do you mean we need to talk?" Suddenly Miguel smirked at the Russian. "Tala, people only say that when they're breaking up with someone. Are you breaking up with me?"

"You're an idiot," Tala laughed. "We need to talk about Kai."

"What about him?" Miguel asked, turning serious.

"If you hurt him, your ass is mine, Miguel."

"Tala, is this necessary? We've had this conversation before," Miguel said slowly.

"Before, I knew that if you started screwing up Kai would be able to leave you. Now, you two are actually getting married. It won't be as simple as walking out the door and not looking back if you guys have a fight. I stand by what I said before, Miguel. You break his heart, I'll break _you_."

"You Russians are awfully protective of each other, you know," Miguel said as he gave a small laugh, glancing nervously at Tala. He was startled when Tala actually smiled in return.

"It's part of growing up the way we did. We look out for each other more than most friends would, because we grew up having to watch each other's backs just to be able to survive and see the light of day again. Kai looked after us at the Abby. It's our turn to look after him, and you _know_ we are," Tala said, giving Miguel a very serious look.

"I understand," Miguel agreed. "I would rather die than let any harm come to him, let alone hurt him myself. I know you will, but you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"In time I'll grow to trust you, but not just yet," Tala replied. "Talk to me in about ten years, and I'll loosen the leash a bit."

Both of them laughed. In a way, despite all the threats that Miguel tended to receive from _all_ the Russians when it concerned Kai, he was glad that they cared so much. Kai didn't get along with G-Rev very well and sometimes he needed a day with friends, especially when Miguel had to do some work in his family's business.

"Thank you." Miguel turned, startled at what he'd just heard from the redhead.

"What are you thanking _me_ for? If anything I should be thanking you for all the help you've been to both me and Kai this past month."

"Thank you for saving Kai," Tala whispered. Miguel again looked confused, and Tala gave him a small smile. "I know you're aware of the fact that Kai hasn't always acted the way he does now. There was a time when even I had trouble getting him to open up and even say hi to me. He became very introverted after the Abby. Now, the Kai that I thought I'd lost is back, and I know it's because of you. You showed him love and compassion even in darkness, and you brought him back into the light. On behalf of all the Blitzkrieg Boys, I can say that we owe you for that."

"It's been my pleasure," Miguel said, as the two shared a quick hug.

Suddenly Claude appeared again, breaking the serious atmosphere that had settled over the two. "It's time!" Claude yelled in a sing-song voice. Tala nodded and made his way back to Kai, as Claude took his place next to Miguel, leading him out of the tent.

Miguel and Kai reached the priest at the same time, Miguel coming from the right and Kai from the left. This had been Robert's idea, after Bryan had asked who was going to walk down the aisle to the wedding march while wearing a gown and both had looked thoroughly disgusted with the idea.

The next few minutes passed as a blur to Miguel, who suddenly became only aware of Kai standing in front of him. He fell into the trap that he usually did when he gazed into Kai's beautiful crimson eyes. Suddenly he saw amusement make its way into those eyes, and was startled to hear the priest saying his name.

"Sorry, what?" Miguel asked, looking from Kai to the priest, who had started laughing.

"Now that you're with us again Miguel, shall I continue the ceremony?"

Miguel blushed and gave Kai an apologetic look, but Kai gave Miguel one of his brilliant smiles and gave him a look that said it was okay. As more reassurance, Kai reached out and took Miguel's hands, holding them tightly. Kai looked completely calm, but when he took Miguel's hands Miguel could feel the slight shake in them. It was then that Miguel realized he wasn't the only one that was getting more and more anxious as time wore on. Miguel turned back to the priest, who nodded and continued.

"Miguel, do you take Kai Hiwatari to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Miguel said, giving Kai's hands a tight squeeze, only mildly aware that he didn't remember their vows or getting the ring from Claude as he slipped it on Kai's finger.

"Kai, do you take Miguel _(1)_ to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Kai said as he too slipped the ring on Miguel's finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband, and well, husband. Normally I'd say you may kiss the bride, but as there is none…" the priest trailed off, laughter in his voice. Miguel smiled and took Kai into his arms giving him a passionate kiss.

* * *

_(1)..._ I apologize, but I have no idea what Miguel's last name is. If you know it, feel free to let me know. It would be much appreciated for future references. I looked, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

WOO! How cute, right? **Next chapter:** The reception. I wonder what Tala and Bryan will cook up. I already have _plenty_ of ideas, but does anyone else want to throw out some suggestions? I'll take everything into consideration.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: My goodness, I'm behind, aren't I? I wrote this ages ago and forgot to upload it. DON'T HURT ME! I blame band! But guess what? Marching season is officially over. I can have a life again! Oh the price you pay for marching band, and trying to stay within the top 5 bands in the state. Which we are. Woo. Anyway, PLEASE forgive me for my lack of updating since... oh I don't know, July when band started? Now that it's over I'll, in theory, have more time to write. Let's see how that goes.... Please read and review. I live off your praise.

**Disclaimer**: How many times must I tell you people? I own nothing.

* * *

"So how long are you guys going to stay?" Miguel asked Claude as they sat at the table at the reception.

"Depends on how long I can avoid Tala," Claude blushed. "There's a reason I made him sit by Kai and Bryan. He wouldn't leave me alone on the way over."

"That's more than I wanted to know about either of you," Miguel teased.

"You know how Tala is," Claude laughed. "He's insatiable, really. It's not my fault."

"What's not your fault?" Claude jumped and spun around in his chair to glare at his redheaded boyfriend.

"Tala!" Claude half yelled.

Tala smirked. "Keep saying it, baby; you need the practice. You'll be screaming it later."

Claude gaped at Tala, who ruffled the blonde's hair before walking away. Claude turned to Miguel, with a horrified look on his face. "See what I mean?" Claude practically yelled.

Miguel just shook his head and laughed, before glancing down the table at Kai. Despite the two wanting to sit together, their friends had decided they wanted to talk to them. This led to the conclusion that if Kai and Miguel sat together, there would be no response from either of them because they would become lost in their own little world. Thus, Kai and Miguel were forced to sit at opposite ends of the table.

"Miguel!" Miguel turned abruptly to see Michael from the All-Stars staring at him. "Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!"

"Sorry," Miguel blushed. "I got distracted."

"Obviously," Michael grinned.

"What's up?" Miguel questioned.

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know that the DJ just asked if you and Kai would go to the front for your first dance as a married couple," Michael laughed. Miguel looked up wide-eyed, before turning to Kai. Kai was sitting at the other end of the table with an amused look in his eyes as he watched Miguel. Miguel blushed, before getting up and walking over to Kai.

"I've been told we've been summoned to the dance floor," Miguel smiled.

Kai laughed, taking Miguel's hand and following him to the center of the dance floor. "I think I realized that a long time before you did," Kai replied as he placed this hands around Miguel's neck as Miguel's arms found their way to Kai's waist.

"I can't believe we're actually married," Kai sighed, as he laid his head against Miguel's chest.

"I know what you mean," Miguel replied as he held Kai closer. "It almost seems too good to be true," Miguel continued as he buried his face in Kai's hair.

"I love you, Miguel," Kai sighed happily.

"I love you too, Kai, more than anything in the world," Miguel replied, before pulling back and kissing Kai gently. The two continued to dance holding each other close, and didn't even realize the song had ended until the applause started up.

The party continued for quite a while. Hilary had squealed when they cut the cake, and smeared it all over each other and having quite an entertaining cake-fight. They had then retreated to the bathroom to at least attempt to clean up with the aid of Tala and Claude, but discovered that even their clothes were covered in the cake. They laughed, before sending Tala and Claude to go get their clothes that they had brought to change into before they left for their honeymoon.

After changing into much more casual clothing, they returned to the party to find it was still going at full-speed. They began making their rounds, thanking everyone for coming. When they reached Claude and Brooklyn however, they realized there were two they hadn't seen yet.

"Where are Tala and Bryan?" Kai asked warily, sending a quick glance around the room but seeing no sign of the terrible duo.

"Tala ran over and whispered something to Bryan after you guys came back after your little cake-fight, and they disappeared. We haven't seen them since," Brooklyn replied quietly. Kai's eyes widened, before turning to Miguel.

"I'm almost afraid to see them again, then," Kai gasped. "Who knows what those two have gotten into!"

"Talking about us?" Bryan replied joyfully, as he threw his arm around Brooklyn and Tala slid in almost silently beside Claude.

"Where have you two been?" Kai asked, suspiciously. "What have you done?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tala shrugged. "Honestly, Kai, one would think you didn't trust us!"

"I don't," Kai replied seriously, taking Miguel's hand in his. "You two are always up to something; why would this be any different?"

"Alas, he knows us too well," Bryan sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine, Kai. We did do something. We bought you and Miguel a Jacuzzi. It should be at your house tomorrow, not that you guys will be there. Oh and by the way, Tala and I want dibs on it. When you guys aren't using it, we get to come over and take it over."

Kai rolled his eyes, but seemed satisfied with this answer. "Fine, fine," Kai said. "I don't really care."

"We knew you wouldn't," Tala smirked. "Perhaps Claude and I will go over there tomorrow while you guys are gone and break it in." Tala's smirk widened when Claude turned red, before hitting him in the shoulder.

"You are not amusing!" Claude squeaked, causing Tala to laugh and pull him closer.

"I love you too, baby," Tala whispered before kissing Claude gently. "Anyway," Tala continued as he turned back to Miguel and Kai, "don't you two have to be going? Your flight is early in the morning, and you have a bit of a drive to the airport."

"Yeah, we probably should," Miguel replied. After going to the DJ who announced their departure, Kai and Miguel shared one last passionate kiss for the crowd. Then, they left the reception, heading for Miguel's car.

"I knew it!" Kai exclaimed as they reached Miguel's car. Miguel shook his head in wonder.

"How did they do that?" Miguel asked as he walked to his car, finding it filled with bright pink foam and covered in shaving cream, toilet paper, and saran-wrap.

"I don't want to know," Kai laughed. "Good thing we brought my car," Kai grinned, smirking victoriously.

"Good thing we packed two different bags and put an extra set in your car, too," Miguel laughed.

"Agreed," Kai said, leading Miguel to his car.

"I love you, Kai," Miguel said as he opened the car door for Kai.

"I love you too, Miguel," Kai murmured, pulling Miguel into a quick kiss.

Miguel jogged to the other side of the car, and jumped into the driver's seat. The two of them quickly made their way towards the airport, laughing as they passed a shocked and annoyed Tala and Bryan standing in the doorway.


End file.
